Tant à perdre et autant à gagner
by choup37
Summary: 11/Jack. Lorsqu'un accident fait perdre la mémoire à Jack, sa relation menace d'être détruite avec le Docteur.


**Un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi lancé par la Bibliothèque des fictions (super page FB d'écrivains!). Mes contraintes étaient de placer les mots "banane, père, maison, romantique, chien", avec un personne amnésique.**

**C'était à la fois la première fois que j'écrivais sur 11, ET sur lui et Jack. Ah et aussi Clara. Triple défi donc. A vous de me dire si j'ai pas trop foiré mon coup.**

**Warning: spoilers s7 DW/S3 Torchwood.**

* * *

**Tant à perdre et autant à gagner**

* * *

Le Docteur sentit ses cœurs s'arrêter en entendant un grognement monter du lit à coté de lui. Tournant la tête, il sourit en voyant Jack tenter de se redresser.

_-Enfin ! Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais !_ S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant vers lui._ Non non non, on reste allongé, comme un gentil garçon, voilà, _ordonna-t-il en repoussant l'immortel en arrière, _les médicaments vont frapper encore plus durement sinon, et on ne voudrait pas ça, hein ?_

Jack cligna des yeux, secouant la tête.

_-Hein ?_

_-Rien .. Juste... Reste allongé_, rit le Docteur, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. _Je vais prévenir Clara, elle va être ravie._

_-Clara ?_

_-Elle était paniquée, tu imagines bien, te retrouver inconscient, après plusieurs heures de disparition.. Même si tu étais déjà guéri, tu t'es quand même pris des pierres ! Je vais lui demander de t'amener à manger, tu en as bien besoin, je te proposerais bien du poisson à la crème anglaise, mais tu vas encore grogner_, grommela-t-il en plissant le nez, faisant la moue.

Jack fit la grimace.

_-Cela semble.. moyen._

_-Là, voilà, je le disais, aucun goût culinaire ! Tu n'aimes rien de bon,_ se plaignit le Docteur, avant de sortir son tournevis sonique pour le scanner.

Le capitaine secoua la tête, incapable de suivre la logorrhée en cours. Diable, ce type était impossible à suivre. Déjà qu'il avait des goûts vestimentaires plutôt étranges.. Non pas qu'il critiquait, il en avait vu des belles avec sa longue vie, mais tout de même. Ce n'était pas le manteau violet victorien – excellent choix de couleur – c'était plutôt la coupe de cheveux, et les chaussures énormes avec.

_-Où suis-je ?_

_-Hein?_demanda distraitement le Seigneur du temps en analysant son scan.

_-Où suis-je?_ répéta-t-il plus fort, et plus froidement.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es sur le Tardis._

_-Non, je ._. Jack fronça les sourcils, regardant autour de lui. _Je_ ..

En un instant le Docteur était assis à coté de lui, son tournevis sonique à coté de son front. Le capitaine grogna, avant d'attraper son poignet.

_-Arrêtez ça ! Et … c'est un tournevis sonique ? Où est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?_

_-Quoi ? Jack, tu ne fais aucun sens, et c'est moi qui parle._

Maintenant, le Docteur se sentait réellement inquiet. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jack : est-ce qu'il délirait ? Est-ce que son cortex cervical avait été touché par la chute de pierres de la falaise ?

Il ne serait pas amnésique, n'est-ce pas ?

_-C'est.. le Tardis, définitivement, _murmura l'immortel en regardant autour de lui._ Je suis.. à l'infirmerie._

_-Oui, tu y es, la chute de pierres, la falaise, Jack, de quoi te rappelles-tu ? _insista-t-il en sentant sa panique augmenter.

_-Je .. Où est-il ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Le Docteur !_

Jack avait rugi, colère et peur faisant trembler sa voix. Il y avait une lueur dans son regard, une lueur qui fit tressaillir le plus âgé.

Une lueur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des années.

_-Jack, je suis là, _murmura-t-il.

_-Oui, je sais que vous êtes là, je vous vois, vous êtes un des nouveaux, il reprend des hommes maintenant ? Il doit vous faire sacrément confiance pour vous laisser toucher à un de ses jouets,_ renifla avec mépris l'immortel.

Oh, cela faisait mal. Ce ton. Cette colère. Le Docteur les connaissait par cœur. Il les avait vu dirigés vers lui pendant des années.

_-Jack, de quoi te rappelles-tu ?_insista-t-il.

Mais il ne l'entendait pas, perdu dans sa rage.

_-Je lui ai dit.. Laissez-moi tranquille ! Ne revenez pas ! Mais il ne sait pas écouter, il n'entend rien, il ne pense qu'à lui,_ pesta son ami.

Si le Docteur avait eu le moindre doute sur l'état du malade, et de ses souvenirs potentiels, ils avaient à présent disparu, en même temps que ses cœurs s'écrasaient un peu plus dans sa poitrine.

_-456._

Jack fit un bond, faisant bouger les fils autour de lui et crier les machines. Le Docteur les éteignit d'un coup de tournevis sonique, son regard se faisant intense alors qu'il dévisageait l'autre homme.

_-Que.._

_-456. Depuis combien de temps ?_

_-Pourquoi ._. L'expression de Jack se fit soudainement distante, un chagrin indescriptible apparaissant au fond de ses yeux. _Comment .._

_-Répond._

La voix de l'autre homme s'était faite autoritaire, et il tressaillit, l'ombre de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien émanant de lui.

_-Cinq ans ? Je pense._

_-Tu penses. _Le brun devant lui s'était redressé, triturant irrité son nœud papillon._ Tu penses_, siffla-t-il, furieux.

Par Rassilon.

Un bond de cinquante ans en arrière.

Géronimo.

_-Où.. Où est-il ?_ La voix de Jack s'était faite faible._ Il .. Il est encore parti, hein ?_

Et la blessure était évidente dans sa voix, et oh, cela faisait mal, ce souvenir, cette peine et honte associées. Avoir traité son ami comme un chien, s'être enfui sans hésitation, sans regard en arrière. Le premier Docteur de Jack, celui de Rose, des bananes et de 1941.

Celui qui était tombé amoureux le premier de l'imbécile qui avait manqué détruire une planète, et l'univers avec, par immaturité, avant de se sacrifier pour les sauver tous, sans hésitation.

C'était il y a des siècles.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées, depuis, pour chacun d'entre eux. Dans leur cas, cependant, ils étaient passés par toutes les étapes.

Les 456 avaient été un levier essentiel.

Ils avaient mis des décennies à se comprendre, s'expliquer, se haïr et lentement, commencer à se pardonner. Lentement, ils avaient réussi à se retrouver, jusqu'à devenir capital l'un pour l'autre.

Leur relation ne consistait pas en une maison romantique au bord de l'eau, non, même s'ils avaient vécu de magnifiques moments relativement semblables ensemble. Elle était plus compliquée, si complexe et ambiguë, composée de souvenirs sur des siècles pour l'un, et un peu plus de deux cents pour l'autre.

Aucun mot humain ne pourrait résumer cela.

Deux immortels, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre parce qu'ils étaient tout ce qu'il leur restait de stable. De fixe.

Deux points fixes.

Quelle ironie.

_-Non,_ murmura-t-il, sa voix se faisant orageuse alors qu'il laissait une partie de sa colère émaner de lui._ Non, Jack, capitaine, il n'est pas parti._

L'immortel tressaillit, reculant instinctivement, et par Rassilon, cela faisait _mal._

_-Alors, où... Je ne veux pas le voir, _souffla-t-il en se redressant, tendant la main pour enlever ses fils.

Ils étaient inutiles, si blessures il y avait eu, elles s'étaient soignées seules voilà des heures. Le Docteur n'aurait même pas dû le ramener au Tardis, c'était une perte de temps. Comme si cela changerait quelque chose entre eux.

Une main saisit brusquement son poignet, l'immobilisant. La force dans ces doigts était si inattendue que Jack releva la tête, choqué.

Il déglutit en découvrant deux yeux verts le fixant, furieux.

_-Je sais. C'était un bâtard. Avec toi, du moins. Quoique, il faut que je revois cette affirmation. Avec Martha, aussi. Aussi généreux était-il, il n'était pas digne de son titre sur beaucoup trop de points._

_-Comment .._

Et puis le déclic se fit.

Cette colère dans ces grands yeux, elle lui était si familière, tout simplement parce qu'il la connaissait.

C'était celle de la Tempête.

Jack l'avait vue chez deux autres hommes.

_-D.._

_-Docteur ?_

Clara venait d'apparaître au coin de la porte, chevelure brune voletant autour de ses épaules et robe rouge mi-cuisses.

_-Clara._

_-Docteur, je me demandais.. Tu es réveillé !_

La joie dans la voix de la brunette disparut devant l'expression des deux hommes.

_-Il semble,_ murmura très doucement le Seigneur du temps, sans quitter des yeux l'immortel figé, _que le capitaine ne se souvienne pas de nous._

_-Quoi ? _Le regard de Clara se fit horrifié._ Mais pourquoi.._

_-La chute de pierres a clairement été plus brutale que je ne le pensais,_ expliqua amèrement le Docteur_. Oh, non, pas maintenant_, pesta-t-il alors que Jack commençait à hyperventiler.

En une seconde sa compagne avait traversé la pièce, attrapant son ami pour le serrer contre elle. Celui-ci agrippa sa robe, repoussant le pauvre Docteur qui baissa la tête, blessé.

_-Damn it, Docteur, enterrez votre fierté, ce n'est pas sa faute, aidez-moi !_

_-Je ne peux pas,_ murmura-t-il tristement.

_-Bien sûr que si,_ pesta Clara en le fusillant du regard.

_-Il ne me laissera pas, _expliqua-t-il en pointant du doigt Jack qui lui lança un regard de bête blessée.

_-Oui, maintenant, il flippe complètement, c'est normal, il vient de se rendre compte qu'il lui manque des souvenirs, mais ça ne vous empêche pas de vous bouger ! Scannez-le ! Trouvez comment le soigner ! Jack, chou, c'est ok,_ murmura-t-elle en embrassant gentiment sa joue. _Ils vont revenir._

_-Je ne _.. Jack ferma les yeux._ Je ne sais pas si je veux._

_-Bien sûr que si, pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas?_protesta-t-elle.

Le Docteur soupira, se levant alors que Jack le fusillait du regard.

_-Il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas, Clara. À propos du capitaine et moi. Vous êtes arrivée quand notre relation s'était.. apaisée. Mais à une époque.. ce n'était pas le cas._

_-C'est à dire ?_

La jeune femme le dévisageait, perdue.

Comme tant de ses compagnons, elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'il puisse mal agir.

Comme tant d'elles, elle le regardait d'une manière impossible à ne pas reconnaître.

Il devait admettre que parfois, la tentation était forte.

La présence de Jack, cependant, le stabilisait suffisamment pour ne pas mal agir.

_-C'est à dire que le Docteur que je connais est un connard._

La voix de Jack s'était faite froide alors qu'il se redressait, arrachant ses fils. Le Seigneur du temps baissa la tête, incapable de le regarder. Le regard de Clara faisait la navette entre eux, blessé et perdu.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est ton petit-ami !_

_-C'est .. Quoi ?!_

Le Docteur se mordilla la lèvre.

_-Pas pour lui, Clara, _murmura-t-il.

_-Non, attendez, quoi ?!_

_-Peu importe,_ souffla-t-il en se relevant, commençant à tourner sur ses talons.

_-Oh non, _pesta Jack en l'attrapant par le bras. _Même pas en rêve ! J'ai assez subi la lâcheté de l'autre, pas une autre incarnation ! _

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque le Docteur se retourna brusquement, son regard tempétueux.

Maintenant qu'il savait, c'était si évident.

Si différents, et si semblables à la fois.

_-Oh, les hommes,_ s'exclama Clara, furieuse, en se plaçant entre eux. _Tout de suite à se battre ! Incapables de réfléchir ! _

_-Je .._

_-La ferme ! Puisque vous êtes deux abrutis, c'est moi qui prends les commandes ! _

Jack haussa un sourcil en voyant le Docteur reculer d'un pas. Hum. Autoritaire. Voilà quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas souvent vu chez les jeunes femmes lui tournant autour.

Il l'aimait déjà.

La dite-brune – Clara – pointa le doigt vers le Docteur, furieuse.

_-Il est amnésique! Perdu! Terrifié! En colère! Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a oublié, mais il est immortel, non ? Donc potentiellement beaucoup !_

Elle le savait ? Diable, depuis combien de temps connaissait-il ce duo ?

_-Cinquante ans,_ murmura le Docteur, chagrin et rage évidents dans sa voix. _Cinquante ans, Clara._

Cinquante ans.

Merde.

Était-il possible que lui et le Docteur aient fait la paix pendant cette période ?

Cette simple pensée lui serrait le cœur.

Comment cela aurait-il pu arriver ?

Le Docteur le méprisait.

Il l'avait abandonné, plusieurs fois.

Une chute de pierres, disait-il ?

Un brouillard soudain apparut devant ses yeux alors qu'un cri qui n'était pas le sien explosait dans ses oreilles.

En un instant il était revenu à la réalité, l'expression du Docteur emplie de chagrin alors que Clara les fixait, choquée.

_-Je vous l'ai dit, Clara, j'ai 1200 ans_, soupira celui-ci. _Mais vous n'écoutez pas, vous n'entendez pas. Vous me voyez .. jeune._

Jack renifla.

_-Comment la blâmer ? La prochaine fois, je passerai pour votre père._

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

_-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce visage ? Oh, bref, _pesta-t-il avant de commencer à tourner en rond, agité.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

_-Visage?_ murmura Clara, perdue_. Incarnation ? De quoi.. Plus tard, _souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. _Docteur, il a besoin de vous._

_-Il ne veut pas de moi, _répliqua amèrement ce dernier.

_-Vous êtes vraiment une burne, vous savez? Il a peur, _énonça lentement la jeune femme, en le prenant par la main, le poussant irritée vers un Jack qui déglutit. _Il ne se rappelle pas. Il ne comprend pas. Montrez-lui._

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux chocolat, tendresse et empathie incarnées, et il était si simple de voir ce que le Docteur avait vu en elle.

_-Montrez-lui, _répéta-t-elle._ Soyez un Docteur._

Le Seigneur du temps déglutit, avant de lever les yeux vers Jack. Ce dernier se tendit, luttant pour ne pas crier, déchiré entre son envie de s'enfuir et savoir.

Maintenant que le choc était en partie passé, certaines choses commençaient à lui revenir.

L'attitude chaleureuse et tendre du Docteur à son réveil.

Le tutoiement, après des années de distance.

Son baiser sur le front. Ses mains baladeuses alors qu'il l'examinait.

Sa colère envers l'ancien lui. Ses mots durs, violents, amers.

Son désespoir de ne pas être reconnu.

Sa peur.

Son chagrin évident.

Sa peur, encore.

Le Docteur était blessé, et perdu.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'une situation compliquée liée à des sentiments arrivait, il réagissait de la même manière qu'il l'avait toujours fait.

Il fuyait.

L'immortel sentit un soupir lui échapper.

_-Comment est-ce que j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un débile pareil ?_

_-Comment ne pas en tomber amoureux? _répliqua taquine Clara.

Jack lui sourit.

_-Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose ensemble ? Parce que ce serait une honte que non._

_-OY !_

Le Docteur le fixait, furieux.

Jaloux.

Clara rit, alors que l'ombre d'une expression taquine apparaissait dans les yeux de Jack.

_-Ne commencez pas ?_

_-Tu .. Oui! _pesta le Docteur, avant de le surprendre en l'attrapant par l'épaule. _Damnit, Harkness ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas, mais moi si ! Tout ce temps qu'il a fallu! Les disputes ! Les cris ! Les pleurs ! Les .. thérapies, _grogna-t-il. _Remonter le temps, tenter de le changer !_

_-Le quoi ?_

_-Il n'a rien fait, mais moi si ! Je ne suis pas lui ! J'ai tout tenté ! J'ai tout tenté, Jack, _hurla-t-il en le secouant._ Mais cela ne marchait pas ! Je serais mort à leur place, mais le temps, il ne voulait pas ! Il ne voulait pas, Jack ! _Hurla-t-il en s'effondrant contre lui._ Il ne les laisserait pas vivre ! Il les a pris ! Steven, Ianto ! Comme il m'a pris Amy et Rory ! Et River !_

Il pleurait à présent, son corps frêle secoué de violents sanglots alors qu'il agrippait le t-shirt de l'immortel.

Celui-ci réalisa qu'il pleurait aussi.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir les larmes couler sur les joues de Clara.

Il semblerait que même si son esprit ne se rappelait pas, son subconscient savait.

_-Je .. je ne me souviens pas_, murmura-t-il faiblement.

_-Je sais! Je sais ! Je .. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi maintenant ! On était heureux ! Enfin !_

_-Rappelez-moi,_ supplia-t-il.

Un monde où lui et le Docteur s'étaient réconciliés. Où il avait réussi à dépasser son chagrin de la perte de sa famille.

Sa culpabilité.

Sa haine envers lui-même.

Déjà, il pouvait les sentir, dans un coin de son esprit, se réveiller, hargneuses, en même temps que son désir pour une bouteille.

Il voulait.. il voulait se souvenir.

_-Je vais,_ grogna le Docteur, avant de le pousser contre le mur, ses lèvres attaquant les siennes.

Clara eut à peine le temps de s'enfuir alors que les deux hommes tombaient sur le lit, grognant et sifflant comme deux damnés.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours. Deux jours de tension, de discussions emplies de malaise. Deux jours de tentatives d'explication, d'essayer de se souvenir pour l'un, de souffrir en silence pour l'autre.

Deux jours de grognements et de packs de bière pour Clara.

La jeune femme avait découvert un aspect de ses amis dont elle serait bien passée.

Elle avait essayé d'aider, se retrouvant souvent à jouer le hibou entre les deux abrutis. Elle avait fini par les envoyer bouler, leur ordonnant de se déplacer pour se parler eux-mêmes, ils avaient des jambes, merci bien. Elle-même souffrait suffisamment de ne pas être reconnue par son ami, même si leur familiarité revenait beaucoup plus aisément que celle avec le Docteur.

_-Je .. je suis désolé, Doc, j'essaye, mais je ne.. Je sais, que vous dites la vérité, mon inconscient se souvient, mon.. corps, se souvient,_ murmura doucement l'immortel,_ mais mon cerveau.._

_-Je sais, Jack_, répliqua tristement le Seigneur du temps._ Je ne vous en veux pas._

Le vouvoiement était revenu, instinctif, face à cette version de son compagnon perdu dans un passé qui n'était plus que poussière pour lui.

_-Mais vous souffrez..._

_-J'ai perdu un ami, un partenaire, un_ .. Il secoua la tête, incapable de prononcer le dernier mot._ Je ne vous blâme pas._

Jack secoua la tête à son tour, avant de l'attraper par le col, le poussant contre lui.

_-Je sais. Mais vous souffrez._ Une de ses mains glissa autour de sa taille, l'enveloppant, en même temps que ses lèvres descendaient dans son cou._ Je crois.. qu'il faut réessayer plus fort._

* * *

Deux autres jours étaient passés, la tension toujours présente alors que Jack commençait à se souvenir.

Le problème était, il ne se souvenait pas dans l'ordre.

Les flashs de disputes se mêlaient à celles d'aventures, et d'autres, plus terribles, de leurs tentatives pour sauver Ianto et Steven.

Il y en avait d'autres, aussi, d'autres plus intimes et tendres, voire passionnés, des flashs dont Jack ne parlerait pas, mais qu'il savait que le Docteur sentait à travers leur lien télépathique.

Un lien télépathique. À quel point étaient-ils proches pour permettre à l'autre de pénétrer ainsi leur esprit ?

Beaucoup, clairement.

Jack ne l'avait pas perçu au départ, perdu dans sa peur et sa colère, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il retrouvait ses esprits, il avait réalisé une autre présence au fond de son crâne. Quelque chose de chaud, rassurant, aimant. Blessé. Perdu. Furieux. Désespéré.

Jack n'avait pas partagé de tel lien depuis des années, mais il savait toujours le reconnaître.

C'était une autre matinée, une où le Docteur se réveilla au contact délicieux de lèvres sur sa peau. Souriant, il se tourna, accueillant les lèvres douces et mains passionnées. Un soupir de plaisir lui échappa, suivi d'un ronronnement lorsqu'une main gratta la base de son crane.

_-Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ?_

_-Pourquoi ? J'adore cela,_ bouda-t-il, gardant les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier le contact.

Il sourit en entendant un rire.

Avant d'ouvrir brutalement les yeux.

Jack le fixait, son expression intense.

_-Hello,_ murmura ce dernier.

_-J .. Jack ?_

_-Il semble.. que je me souvienne enfin_. Les cœurs du Docteur s'arrêtèrent en même temps. _Et j'ai beaucoup.. beaucoup à me faire pardonner, _chuchota le capitaine en caressant son torse.

La gorge du Seigneur du temps se serra.

_-Jack ?_

_-Je suis là, amour,_ souffla ce dernier, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. _Je suis désolé.._

_-Oh, Jack.. Enfin,_ pleura-t-il en attrapant ses épaules, le collant à lui.

L'immortel ferma les yeux, alors que son compagnon le poussait sur son dos.

_-Plus jamais, _siffla ce dernier._ Plus jamais, tu entends ?_

_-Je suis désolé.. Je.._

Il fut interrompu par des lèvres furieuses, et deux mains se mêlant aux siennes. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il ferma les yeux, se laissant plonger dans un océan de Seigneur du temps.

Par dessus eux, le Tardis huma, heureuse.

* * *

**J'adore Ten, c'est un Docteur extraordinaire, et Tennant est hallucinant. Mais je conserve une profonde rancœur sur sa maltraitance de Jack, Martha et aussi en partie Rose. Et je pense que si quelque chose s'était passé avec Jack, 11 aurait suffisamment évolué pour s'en vouloir et essayer de réparer ses erreurs.**

**Je pense aussi qu'à ce stade, lui et Jack partageraient une intimité suffisante pour être très tactiles et charmeurs, l'un parce que c'est Jack ;), l'autre parce que.. vous avez vu son flirt avec River? **


End file.
